The Brown Siblings
by charles-gray
Summary: John's siblings come to visit him at SPR, but Naru's not exactly thrilled to have to have John telepathic sister on a case.
1. Chapter 1

I miss my family back home. I miss all my family, but some siblings more than others. Particularly James, Piper and Daniel.

Together the four of us had our own ghost hunting business, which made S.P.R. Hit closer to home than the others knew. But we never did exorcisms, I wasn't a priest back then so I couldn't.

I did call them almost every week to tell them about the cases we did. but I wanted to actually see them.

A possible client coming through the door took me from my thought. in came three people. The tallest and oldest of them was a boy with shaggy brown hair. Next to him stood a girl almost his height, she had flaming red hair that made her amber eyes glow like suns. Next to her was a boy was a near copy of me. I broke into a smile when I saw them.

"is this S.P.R." the girl asked.

"yes it is, come sit" Mai said, welcoming them to the office.

"hi Johnny" the girl said to me.

"good morning Piper" I greeted back.

Mai, the only one in the office with exception to Lin and Naru, looked at us all in confusion. it took me a moment to notice.

"these are my siblings" I introduced, " my little brother Daniel, my older sister Piper, and my older brother James"

Mai stood in shock till Naru came out of his office.

"why was I not told there were clients here" Naru sighed.

"not clients, just family" Danny said shyly.

Naru glared, he didn't like people coming just to visit.

"this is a place of work, not a cafe" Piper said in her mimicking tone, "i don't care. We came here to see our brother, not be herded out like pest"

Naru was taken aback,. So was I, I wasn't expecting her to start showing off.

"sorry about that" I apologized, "Piper's a telepath, and tends to like to show off"

Naru's face filled with horror as he retreated to his office. Masako came in and looked surprised as well. "i didn't think Naru would be taking a case this soon after the last one" she said.

"we're not clients" Piper repeated.

"Piper, hush" James said.

"hey Danny boy, you should recognize her" she continued, ignoring our brother.

Danny looked long and hard at Masako before his face lit up and he shouted, "your Masako Hara!"

"these are my brothers Daniel and James, and my sister Piper. Danny's a big fan of yours, but I think he's more excited to meet another medium" I explained.

Mai and Masako stared at me, "does your entire family have powers" Mai asked.

"kind of" I answered, "Danny's a medium, Piper's a telepath, James is a clairvoyant. My other sister Jane can use astral-projection, the twin's randomly burst into flames without getting hurt. Mom causes poltergeist and Dad's got PK-LT. So every one but me has it."

"i don't know what you did to Naru" Lin said, "but we got a case."

**Piper, Danny, and James are my own character you can't use them.**


	2. Chapter 2

John and Naru argued for a while before his siblings were allowed to come on the case with them. The client house was an hour drive from the city, John had lots of time to catch up with his siblings. They stopped outside a single story house surrounded by trees and bushes.

Naru rang the door bell, a minute later the door was opened by a teen around Yasu's age.

"you must be from Shibuya Psychic Research, please come in" he said with a smile, "I've cleaned out a room down the hall for you to use"

he led the team down past several doorways till the stopped at the only door that was closed. He opened the door to reveal a large room with only a square table and some chairs in it.

"start bringing in the equipment. Miss Hara, walk around and see what you can sense" Naru ordered.

My brothers and sister stood in the hallway looking out of place with nothing to do. "Danny, why don't walk around with Masako, see if you can help her out. You two can help us bring in everything" I recommended.

It took a little over a half hour to bring all the equipment in. We let Mai, Naru and Lin set up the screens and cameras.

Danny and Masako came back not long after. Danny held the hand of a little girl.

"who's that" I asked.

"Ana, she lives here" Danny smiled. The little girl beamed up at him.

Piper glared.

"_Danny's magnifying energy again_" Piper said to my mind.

Years ago Daniel would be trying to sense a spirit, but when the spirit wouldn't want him to know it was there he couldn't see them. Eventually he would give off strong waves of energy without being aware of it. The energy either make spirits like him more, or it would make them extremely angry. Usually someone would get hurt

I looked over to Piper and thought, "_she seems to like him_" knowing she would read it.

"_how do we know she's the only one here_" she sent back.

"_get James and Danny outside without the girl, I don't want the entire team knowing what might be happening_" I thought back.

I walked up to Naru and said, "we're just going to figure out if they want to stay"

I found them just outside the house. They all looked to me to take the lead.

I sighed, "Danny, your giving off energy again. Was there any other spirits besides the girl"

Daniel look confused before he understood what I said, "i think there was, but Miss Hara couldn't sense it"

"well I have to tell my boss that the girl is a spirit, and that there might be another more dangerous one here. But do we want to tell him that Danny's making them stronger. He might send you away if we do" I told them.

"your boss already knows" Piper said, "he can sense the change in energy, the boys more powerful than you would think"

"then why don't we just tell him what's happening" James suggested.


	3. Chapter 3

We walked back to base, my siblings made me talk to Naru. I walked over to him and said,"i know something about this case that might help"

Naru sighed, "lets hear it"

"well Danny gives off energy that can make a spirit stronger. The little girl, Ana, is a spirit, and he can sense another one. so something bad might happen" I told him.

Naru started at me, "if we send your brother away would it take away the affects of his energy"

"i'm not sure, but I don't think so" i said.

"if we keep him here, we can monitor the kind of energy levels he gives of" Naru thought aloud, "fine he can stay. Do any of your other siblings give off energy?"

"no" i answered.

"can your clairvoyant brother use him ability on command"

"he can"

"then your siblings can stay as long as they can defend themselves" he said.

"your not mad that Piper is staying as well" i asked.

"tell your older brother to stay close to Mai" Naru said ignoring my question, "she tends to be the one to get attacked."


End file.
